La Sirenita
by IscreamwillfixIt
Summary: Hay secretos que es mejor compartir de una manera muy original, y que mejor que de una forma en la que los demás crean que es parte del show. Esta viñeta es parte del Drinny-Con 2018, organizado por la página de FB Drinny All The Way.


_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

 ** _Esta viñeta es parte del Drinny-Con 2018, organizado por la página de FB Drinny All The Way._**

El lugar estaba completamente a reventar, estaba de mal humor y aun así, cuando la pequeña niña pelirroja le observó él sonrió encantado, como si no hubiese otro lugar en el mundo a donde él le gustaría encontrarse que no fuese ese.

Siguió avanzando, siguiendo de cerca a la pequeña, que avanzaba emocionada, las pupilas de sus ojos castaños estaban dilatadas, como si estuviese en una sobredosis de azúcar, él odiaba estar en los lugares abarrotados, de sus ganas sujetaría la mano de su hija y la llevaría al espantoso acuario otro día, pero no podía, estaban ahí por una causa especial.

"Vamos papá". La pequeña regreso hasta él, lo sujetó de la mano para que apresurara el paso.

"Sí, sí o nos perderemos el show ¿no es así?"

"Lo haremos, y de ser así, jamás te lo perdonaré ¿comprendes?"

Él sonrió, sin duda se parecía a su madre, con ese temperamento, la viveza y la pasión en todo, aceleró el paso, sujeto con más fuerza la mano de su hija y se abrió paso hasta el estanque, los pequeños peces se movían de un lado a otro, rodó los ojos aprovechando que su hija observaba fascinada, no le tenía la más mínima idea de porque estaba tan emocionada por un puñado de peces cirujanos y otros tantos que desconocía, observó a su alrededor, la gente parecía entretenida en otros pabellones que se veían más interesantes, pero no dijo nada, se sentó en una banca a unos dos metros, aprovechando que la gente había perdido el interés en esos peces, su hija era la única que seguía ahí, viendo algo que claramente él no veía.

"Dime ¿por qué no vamos a otro pabellón a ver a los tiburones?"

"Porque este pabellón es el que me interesa, papá".

"¿Y qué tiene de interesante?"

"Todo".

No dijo nada más, simplemente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, se levantó a observar los demás estanques en aquel oscuro pabellón, el reflejo de sus ojos grises sobre el vidrio le hicieron darse cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado amargado, cuando su novia le había dado la noticia de que estaba esperando un hijo, se hizo una promesa, de que él, Draco Malfoy, jamás sería de la clase que su padre había sido con él, pero a veces pensaba que los niños eran complicados y demasiado felices y por lo tanto, todos los padres parecían amargados enojones, luego recordaba a su novia, y la forma en que jugaba con su hija mientras reían a carcajadas durante horas.

Se giró cuando su hija hizo un sonido de sorpresa, se aseguró de que estuviera bien, y después observó al estanque, una pelirroja adulta saludaba a la jovencita, le sonrió sin percatarse de lo demás, él sonrió encantado al ver a su novia, que en ese momento lo observaba a él.

"¡Mamá una sirena!" Escucho que una niña que iba entrando al pabellón gritaba.

En un segundo, la gente comenzó a llegar al lugar, abarrotándolo de nuevo, su hija estaba a punto de ser aplastada por la gente que se había acercado a ver a Ginevra, tanto niños como adultos.

"Vaya, es maravilloso, casi ni se nota que la cola es de utilería". Murmuraban algunos adultos en voz baja, para no matar la ilusión de los niños, Draco sólo se burló en voz baja.

"Papá, papá, mamá es una sirena, mamá es una sirena". Señalaba hasta el estanque, él la alzó y besó en la mejilla.

"Sí, lo es". Admitió.

"Eso, eso me hace una sirena a mi ¿cierto?"

"Lo hace, te hace una sirenita".

"Como en la sirenita ¿no?"

Draco observó de nuevo a su novia y asintió, bueno, al final del día, su forma para que su hija supiera la verdad había sido mejor que la de él.


End file.
